Seahorse Rodeo
"Seahorse Rodeo", sometimes styled as "Sea Horse Rodeo", is the twelfth episode of Season 2 of Wild Kratts, originally airing on PBS Kids on February 13, 2013. Overall, it is the 52nd episode of the series. The episode was written and directed by Martin Kratt. In this episode, the Kratt brothers are helping Aviva gather information on the characteristics and abilities of seahorses in the Caribbean Sea when fashion designer Donita Donata calls them. After realizing that they are hanging out with seahorses, Donita is inspired to make seahorse-themed jewelry. Plot The episode begins with a live action segment. The Kratt brothers dive down into the water and find a seahorse after searching for unusual fish. Afterwards, they ask their "What if?" question and the show transitions into the cartoon segment. The Kratt brothers are riding horses on a beach in the Caribbean Sea, when the horses forcefully stop and toss them into the water. Not minding, they decide to check out the life on the reef, in which they find some seahorses. The Kratt brothers explain to the teammates that seahorses are fish and what makes them fish. The Kratt brothers plan to miniaturize so they can "ride" the seahorses, but an interested Aviva takes advantage of the situation and tells them to find more information on seahorses so she can make a Seahorse Power Disc. While the Kratt brothers are observing the habits of the seahorses, Donita Donata calls the Kratt brothers. Martin fails to make her think that they are not hanging out with seahorses, and Donita is inspired to make seahorse-themed jewelry. The Kratt brothers warn their teammates and tell them to distract Donita while they find something interesting about the seahorses. After miniaturizing, the first thing the Kratt brothers notice is that seahorses can camouflage themselves. Later, the Kratt brothers find out that seahorses suck in their prey. Soon after, the Kratt brothers find out that seahorse males give birth. Donita's jet arrives at the Tortuga. To distract Donita, Jimmy executes his plan: holograms of jewels above the Tortuga. Donita attempts to grab one of the jewels, but soon realizes that the jewels are holograms, and she removes them from view. Afterwards, her henchman Dabio takes the jet down, and she orders him to set up the filter to suck up the seahorses. The Kratt brothers return to normal size. Jimmy sends them the finished Seahorse Power Discs, and the two activate their Creature Power Suits. Donita's filter lowers afterwards, which fails to suck in any seahorses. Donita orders Dabio to take her down in her submarine, and she stops in front of the Kratt brothers. She asks them what happened to the seahorses, but the Kratt brothers say they are the only seahorses around, and then they change their skin color to yellow. Donita is disgusted by this, and she resurfaces and heads off in her jet. The Kratt brothers then release the hidden seahorses from their pouches. The show transitions into the ending live action segment. The Kratt brothers dive down into the water again to take a closer look at seahorses. Afterwards, the Kratt brothers conclude the episode by saying "Keep on creature adventuring; we'll see you on the creature trail!" Characters Humans *Chris Kratt *Martin Kratt *Aviva *Koki *Jimmy Z *Donita Donata *Dabio Animals Animation Note: Featured animals are in bold. *[[Slender Seahorse|'Slender Seahorse']]: Ocean Pony, Golf Ball *Northern Red Snapper *Horse **American Quarter Horse *Bluestreak Cleaner Wrasse *Flathead Grey Mullet *Atlantic Goliath Grouper *Large-headed Amphipod (called Amphipod) Mention *Sea snake *Clownfish *Short Snout Seahorse Live Action Note: Live action animals are linked to Wikipedia. * Smallmouth bass * Parrotfish * Spotted spoon-nose eel (called Spotted snake-eel) * Tobacco basslet * Soldierfish * Pipefish Key Facts and Creature Moments Key Facts *Seahorses and pipefish are the only creatures in the world who's dad gives birth to the babies. *A seahorse dad can have as many as 1,500 babies. Trivia *Donita hates the color yellow, but she has golden eyes. *This is the first episode were Martin and Chris ride horses. Reference Gallery wk1346.png|Chris and Martin are riding horses along a beach. wk1347.png wk1348.png|The Kratt brothers are tossed into the water. wk1349.png wk1350.png wk1351.png wk1352.png|Four seahorses are swimming around Martin. wk1353.png wk1354.png|Aviva, Koki and Jimmy have to sit, because… wk1355.png|…seahorses are fishes! wk1356.png|Martin has just finished a model of a fish made of clay. wk1357.png|Martin has just modified the fish model to a seahorse model. wk1358.png wk1359.png|The tail of a seahorse is wrapped around Martin's finger. wk1360.png wk1361.png|Aviva is unhappy because Chris and Martin have just thought that she is Donita Donata. wk1362.png wk1363.png|Martin is stressed because Donita wants to know that he and Chris are hanging out with seahorses. wk1364.png wk1365.png wk1366.png|Chris is chopping his head at a rock. wk1368.png wk1369.png wk1370.png wk1371.png|Jimmy has to think of a plan to distract Donita now. wk1372.png wk1373.png wk1374.png wk1376.png|Martin has just severed a piece of an underwater plant… wk1375.png|…to use it as a lasso (like in the Wild West). wk1377.png wk1378.png|Jimmy is coolly dancing to exhibit his plan. wk1379.png wk1380.png|The hologram jewels are looking very inviting for Donita. wk1381.png|Chris and Martin, together with hundreds of seahorse babies wk1659.png|Jimmy is executing his plan. wk1660.png|Donita is trying to grab one of the jewels, but falls through it because it is a hologram. wk1661.png wk1662.png|Donita dont needs horses, but SEAHORSES! wk1663.png|A red snapper is blocking the possiblity to return to normal size. wk1664.png|Martin is chiselling a seahorse out of rock. wk1665.png|Chris is using the fishing rod feature of his Creature Pod. wk1666.png wk1668.png wk1667.png wk1669.png wk1670.png Seahorse-Disks.WK.PNG|The new Seahorse Power Discs have just arrived! Seahorse-Power.WK.PNG|Chris and Martin have just activated Seahorse Power. Seahorse-Power.WK.2.PNG Seahorse-Power.WK.3.PNG wk1671.png|Chris and Martin in split screen mode Seahorse Rodeo.PNG|"We are the only seahorses here!", Chris and Martin are telling to Donita. Seahorse Power Suit.PNG|All the seahorses are hidden in their pouches. wk1672.png|Chris and Martin have just changed their skin color to yellow. wk1673.png|But Donita hates yellow! wk1674.png|Dabio is viewing himself in the mirror. Seahorse-Power.WK.4.PNG|Aviva, Koki and Jimmy are asking where the seahorses are. wk1675.png|Chris and Martin have just released the seahorses. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes written by Martin Kratt Category:Episodes directed by Martin Kratt Category:Episodes with Villains Category:Season Two Episodes